


Fancy a ride? (Team Free Will X Reader X Eleventh Doctor)

by Fezinating



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Reader-Insert, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will and the reader meet a strange man with a fez who happens to own a time machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a ride? (Team Free Will X Reader X Eleventh Doctor)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imagine by thefandomimagine.tumblr.com. This story has been published on my own tumblr (fezinating.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_CRASH!_  
A loud noise made you shot up, awakened from your well needed sleep. Your hunter instincts kicked in and you immediately grabbed your gun and rolled out of the cheap motel bed you had been sleeping in. A quick glance to your side told you that Sam and Dean were awake too. 

‘What the hell was that?’ you whispered, the only answer you received being a shrug from the youngest brother. Dean meanwhile, had sneaked over to the window and was peering outside. 

‘What can you see?’ Sam whispered, cautiously walking over to his brother. 

‘I don’t -’ Dean started, but a loud knock on the door made the three of you jump slightly. 

‘Hello?’ an unfamiliar voice called. ‘Somebody there?’

You glanced at the two brothers, unsure what to do. What if this person was dangerous? But what if somebody had had a car accident and needed help? Judging by the looks on their faces, neither of the boys knew how to react. Guess it was up to you to do something. You put your gun down on the nearest bedside table - keeping it within reach of course - and gestured the boys to put away their guns too. Before you had given them the chance to object, you swung open the door, revealing a very confused looking man wearing… a fez?

‘Hello!’ he called, a big goofy grin on his face. ‘Sorry to wake you up, but can you maybe tell me where I am?’

‘Eh...’ you stuttered, caught off guard by the man. ‘Dearing, Kansas.’

‘In the United States?’ the man asked, and you nodded.

‘Earth?’ he asked, making you frown in confusion. 

‘Yeah, where else? Heaven?’ you joked. Jokes were great to hide the fact that you were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

‘Hmm, I’ve never been there,’ the man answered seriously. ‘I’ll put it on the list. Thanks!’ 

‘I - uh - you’re welcome?’ you stuttered. What was wrong with this guy? You were about to shut the door when a soft flutter of wings distracted you. Cas had arrived.

‘You’re dealing with a Timelord,’ the angel said. ‘They’re harmless - mostly.’

‘Bingo!’ the weird man called, barging in and pushing you aside in the process. ‘How did you know?’

‘As in… A _Doctor Who_ Timelord?’ you asked, trying not to let your jaw drop to the ground. You saw the Winchester brothers were having a similar reaction. 

‘That’s the one!’ the man called. ‘My name is the Doctor, very nice to meet you all!’ He started walking around, enthusiastically shaking the hands of you and your friends. 

‘Doctor who?’ you asked, making the man grin widely and clap his hands.

‘Should we… you know...’ Dean asked while the Doctor was pumping Castiel’s arm up and down in a poor attempt to befriend the angel. 

‘I don’t think so...’ Sam mumbled. ‘He doesn’t seem… dangerous. A bit silly, but not dangerous.’

‘Ah, you must be the Winchester brothers!’ the Doctor called when he was done trying to pull Castiel’s arm out. 

‘How do you know our name?’ Sam asked, suddenly not so convinced about this man’s harmlessness anymore. 

‘I’ve traveled all of time and space, of course I know your names!’ the Doctor called. ‘Just never had the honor to meet you in person. And now I accidentally stumble upon you in the middle of the night! Coincidence huh?’

‘Sorry to disappoint, but Doctor Who is a tv-show,’ Dean stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ‘It’s not real.’

‘Vampires aren’t real,’ the Doctor shot back. 

‘They clearly are,’ Dean huffed. ‘I’ve seen them.’

‘And now you see me!’ the Doctor called, still caught up in childlike enthusiasm. 

‘No, you’re just a guy in a silly hat.’ You agreed with Dean: this was all a bit _too_ crazy. And you had seen crazy, a lot of crazy.

‘You’re.... what is it called again?’ Sam said with a frown on his face. ‘You’re larping?’

‘Larping?’ the Doctor asked, confusion written on his face.

‘Life Action Role Play?’ Sam asked. ‘Like at the convention?’

‘Never heard of.’

‘He’s not lying,’ Castiel intervered. ‘He has two hearts.’

‘That sounds unhealthy,’ you mumbled. 

A few seconds of awkward silence passed. Nobody really knew what to do. You were trying to think of something to say, something that would make this whole situation a little less weird. Sam and Dean clearly didn’t know what to do either. This Doctor guy didn’t look like something you could just kill and then move on with your life. And seeing that was the thing they usually did, this situation startled them a bit. Castiel on the other hand, didn’t show any signs of surprise, or any emotion really. He was just standing there, waiting for somebody to do something. And the Doctor? Well, the Doctor was looking back and forth between the four of you, apparently expecting something.

‘Wait, I know!’ the Doctor suddenly called. ‘Follow me!’

And with that, he dashed out of the motel room. You glanced at Sam and Dean. 

‘Might as well,’ Dean mumbled and he walked outside, you, Sam and Cas following closely behind. You stepped outside into the cold night, looking around to see where the Doctor had ran off to. And there, in the parking lot, was the real, actual TARDIS. Just like on tv. Only this was real. How did the Doctor even end up here? You were the first one to actually spot the TARDIS, and without further hesitation, you ran towards it.

‘[y/n], be careful!’ Sam called, but you didn’t stop running. Once you got to the TARDIS, you yanked open the door, to find the Doctor standing inside the time machine.

‘It’s...’ you started. The Doctor glanced at you with an expectant smile growing on his face. ‘It’s bigger on the inside!’

‘Yes!’ the Doctor called, almost giving you a heart attack. ‘I love it when they say that!’

‘What the hell?’ you heard Dean mutter behind you. ‘It’s actually bigge-’

‘Don’t,’ you cut him off and pointed at the Doctor, who was currently running around pushing buttons and flicking switches. ‘He’ll explode if you say that.’

‘Right.’ Dean stepped into the TARDIS and started walking around. Sam followed, probably a hundred scientific facts running around in his head, telling him this couldn’t be real. Castiel was, again, seemingly unsurprised. He just followed Dean around. 

‘Well, [y/n], boys,’ the Doctor said, looking your way with a grin. ‘Have you ever been on the moon?’

‘The moon?’ you asked, eyebrows raised. ‘No, never.’

A sparkle appeared in the Doctor’s eyes. ‘Fancy a ride?’


End file.
